warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight
Herlzlich wilkommen auf meiner Disk. Ich freue mich immer über Nachrichten... LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 15:43, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Frosty ♥ Es ist einfach so, dass ich einfach nicht mehr so oft hier bin. Einmal im Monat ungefähr schau ich mal rein wegen Disk, aber sonst bin ich einfach nicht da. Tut mir echt leid :c Also wenn du das Gefühl hast, irgendwer würde dich ignorieren, würde ich es einfach ansprechen. Ich zum Beispiel hab erstmal aufhören müssen wegen Schule und so, und danach weil einfach viel los war in der Welt. Im Moment ist gar nix los bei mir, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich nochmal anfange hier irgendwelche Geschichten zu schreiben. Mir fehlt dazu die Zeit. Joa. -- 11:57, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Mir geht's nicht gut aber auch nicht schlecht. Roxy lebt übrigens auch, kann ich dir versichern ;) Ich hab über so ein paar Social-Media-Apps täglichen Kontakt mit ihr ;) Kann ihr ja sagen, dass sie vermisst wird. Und dir? -- 12:52, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Was für ein neues Profil? Hab ihr geschrieben, aber sie hat ihr Handy nicht an -- 13:26, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Moinsen Fangt ihr jetzt alle an meine FF zu lesen? Also ich finds gut xD Und wegen dem aktiv sein, nun ich bin seit gestern wieder aktiv, vorher war ich eine lange Zeit nit da und ich wollte auch nur meine Benutzerseite mal kurz aufräumen :D Und es ist kein Probelm, dass du mir schreibst. Ich freue mich, wenn mich neue Leute anschreiben und wie bereits auf meiner Benutzerseite steht, ich antworte immer ^^ Und wegen meiner Sigantur, nun das was dort steht beschreibt mich mit den wenigsten Worten am besten. LG Heyy :) Heyy Frosty, ich habe von Raccoon gehört, dass du mich vermisst und ich wollte mich dann einfach mal melden ;D Wgds?^^ Und wieso hast du ein neues Profil? (sry, aber mich wundert das gerade ein bissle) ;D Lg Moinsen Nr. 2 (xD) Wirklich nett von dir aber ich muss wohl gezwungen werden weiter zu schreiben aber ich schau mal, was ich machen kann ^^ Vielleicht gibt es schon bald was Neues ;) Und keine Angst, du nervst nit aber ich kann das Problem, wenn man das Gefühl hat jemanden zu nerven, obwohl man nur ganz normal was fragt oder so, also keine Angst. Ich beisse schon nicht ;) Und wegen meiner Sigantur, ja an sich bin schon nett (zumindest sagen das alle) aber weiter Im Text bin auch recht einsam (also was gute Freunde betrifft oder einen Partner) aber das soll mal nicht deine Sorge sein ^^ Na dann Moinsen Nr. 3 Wie gesagt, ich werde mal schauen was ich tun kann. Ich hab ja schon paar Teile digitalisiert und müsste die dann nur noch suchen und hier einfügen. Selbstbewusst zu sein ist ja nichts schlimmes, ganz im Gegenteil aber man darf es halt nur nicht übertreiben. Und selbst wenn du mal was Falsches schreiben solltest, mach dir nichts draus, sag bzw. schreib einfach deine Meinung und ob es die anderen akzeptieren, das ist deren Sache. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, tust du schon nicht, alles bestens. LG P.S.: Bist du eine Neko (wegen dem "nya")? :3 Moinsen Nr. 4 Stimmt, umso mehr ein Ansporn für mich. Eben aber du packst das sicherlich schon und wenn man etwas schüchtern ist, ist es ja auch nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil, ich finde es macht Mädchen nur noch süßer ^^' Und wo wir schon dabei sind, ich finde Nekos auch so unglaublich niedlich, ich würde alles für eine geben ^^ LG P.S.: Nur um sicher zu gehen, meinst du solche Nekos? Re: Achso ^^ Ich habe deswegen auch meinen Sonnenregen Acc extra für WaCa und meinen Haupt Acc Roxane Fawn für so das ganze andere Zeugs ;D Joa, mir geht es auch ganz gut. Ich bin nur etwas gestresst in letzter Zeit wegen der Schule und allem drum und drann. Aber dank Raccoon habe ich jetzt auch ein neues Hobby gefunden, indem ich so das eine oder andere mal wirklich abschalten kann: Wattpad ^^ Ganz ehrlich, ich liebe es xD Ich habe ab und zu hier auch mal reingeguckt und Seiten oder so bearbeitet und ein klitzekleines bisschen geschrieben und dabei ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass ich den Großteil der Namen irgendwie nicht mehr kenne... Bist du noch großartig auf Wikia aktiv oder eher etwas weniger? Lg Deine Moinsen Nr. 5 Jap, ich such dann auch mal morgen anch die Dateien. Sorry, wollte dich nicht in bedrängen ^^' Hast recht. Ich weiß nicht warum aber so ein Katzenschweif und Katzenohren können anscheinend einen großen Unterschied machen. Und wenn du ne Neko wärst, aww das wäre bestimmt toll und niedlich <3 (entschuldige aber ein einsamer Krieger hat es nicht leicht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, besonders die starken) LG Nya du :3 Immerhin jemand, der die Geschichte sofort weiter lesen wird ^^ Wollte nicht unhöflich wirken und ja, alles wird dadurch niedlich aber Mädchen werden durch den Schweif und die Ohren extrem niedlich <3 (*neid*) Und ich hätte gerne eine Neko. Och man.... einsam zu sein ist kacke >.< :'( Und klar, du kannst mich gerne Water nennen, so werd ich auch von den Meisten genannt. Aber wenn du magst kannst du mich auch nennen wie du willst, hauptsache ich weiß das es sich dabei um mich handelt ;) LG Re: Auf Wattpad heiße ich SilverfeatheredRaven. Ich glaube, ich habe dich dort auch bereits gefunden xD Bei mir könnte es sein, dass ich jetzt insegsamt in WIkia wieder etwas aktiver werde, aber irgendwie wachse ich so lansgam aus WaCa heraus, obwohl ich die Bücher immer noch liebe usw, aber das absolute richtige feeling bekomme ich erst wieder, wenn ich die Bücher wieder lese und dafür fehlt mir einfach die zeit und auch die motivation... Naja, #WaCaforever xD Irgendwie habe ich die Leute hier schon vermisst (obwohl ich nicht viele gekannt habe ;D) Lg Deine Hey Beste Freundin xoxo <3 Ich hab gehört das du jetzt einen neuen account hast wie supiii toll <3 Wen du lust hast könnte ich dir helfen immerhin bin ich deine alllllllllla betse Frendin für immer und ewig bis der Tod uns scheidet Kussi xoxo wolln wir mal wieder ins Kino gehen und Bibi & Tina Mädchen vs Jungs sehen oder einfach nur auf Youtube Dagibee und BibisproductPlacment angucken du weißt ja das sie meine absolutte lieblings Youtuberin ist ich hab allle produkte von iht 09472 Tausend mal gekauft xoxoxoxoxo P.S das Bilou hat mein leben verändert weil es ein paar Haare an sehr privaten stellen entfernt hat also probiere es niiiiie aus wenn du dich wunderst warum ich trotzdem toll finde dan guck dir die Bilder auf Snapchat an Ich sag nut HOOOOOT SchattenJcookie (Diskussion) 12:09, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC)L.G deine feste Freundin mein schatz Re: Jup. :) Wie ich sehe, bist du jetzt Anime-Fan, right? ;D Lg Na Nya :3 Vielleicht aber leider ist es nur Wunschdenken :( Sie sind auch knuffig aber dennoch ma >.< Nein keine Angst, tust du schon nicht und ja, ich habe ihr noch andere Freunde aber ob die noch aktiv sind, ist ne andere Frage. Aber wie ich dir bereits geschrieben habe oder wie auf meiner Seite steht, ich freue mich neue, nette Leute kennen zu lernen. Und wegen den Freunden hier im Wiki, nun ich kenn sie nicht wirklich. Das Problem hier ist, man weiß ja nie wirklich wo dann die ganzen (netten) Leute wohnen (Bundesland usw.) und dann kann es schonmal sein, dass wenn man jemanden Nettes kennenlernt und ihn leider nit in Echt kennen lernen kann aber was solls... Gut, dann bist du Nya :3 Und wegen deiner Nummer, ich nehm sowas nicht persönlich, da ich es nachvollziehen kann (z.B.: meine Eltern haben mein Internet am Computer auf drei Stunden beschränkt :/). Kannst mich aber gerne über E-Mail anschreiben und wenn du darfst auch über Skype, Discord, usw. k.P. was es sonst noch so gibt xD LG P.S.: Sorry das ich erst so spät antworte aber Schule und so :( Moinsen Nya Stimmt auch >.< Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendwer in Japan schon daran forscht Nekos zu erschaffen und wenn nicht, mach ich das einfach :D Ja, ist wohl leider so :/ Du sagst schon nichts Falsches, alles in Ordnung und wenn du mal was Falsches gesagt haben solltest, werde ich es dir schon sagen ^^ So schwer ist es nun auch wieder nicht und wenn du magst kann ich es dir ja irgendwie irgendwann mal erklären (also Skype usw.) Und mir geht es soweit gut und dir? ^^ LG Neko-san alias Nya Neko :3 Klar doch :D Ich werde aber erst Testversuche durchführen müssen, ich brauch also Freilwillige xD Kein Problem, jeder Zeit gerne ^^ Dir gehts genau so wie mir. Nicht schlecht aber auch nit gut. Hatt seine Vorteile. Außerdem habe ich heute auch noch etwas zun tun und das nennt sich zocken ;D Ich muss New York retten und dafür Rikers im Untergrund über den Haufen ballern (The Division, falls es dir was sagt). Und es freut mich, wenn du den Namen magst (auch wenn du ihn mir ausgesucht hast): Ich mag ihn auch bzw. muss ihn ja mögen ;D Wie findest du deinen Namen eigentlich? LG und dir noch einen schönen Abend, dein Neko-san ;) Hi^^ Bei mir ist so weit alles Okay. Wegen dem auf meinem Profil: Ich meine damit, dass ich vorübergehend weniger bis garn nicht mehr hier aktiv sein werde, da ich momentan mit meinen Geschichten hier nicht vorran komme und mich mehr auf anderes Zeug konzentrieren werde.^^ Ich muss zugeben, dass auf meinem Profil ist irgendwie schlecht vormuliert. Ich werde halt überwiegend im Book World Wiki sein, dort bin ich dann auch immer noch erreichbar oder hier manchmal im Chat.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''On''y'x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:24, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) P.s: Warum ich das jetzt unbedingt auf mein Profil schreiben musste weiß ich auch nicht so genau...Ich meine ich war hier sowieso nicht so aktiv, also war das einfach mal ne völli sinnlose Aktion.. Neko und Gamergirl? Nabend, also jetzt brauch ich noch nen Jungen. Ich muss wohl oder übel mich selber nehmen, schließlich will ich anderen nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen :D Danke sehr ^^ The Division ist nen geiles Spiel, wenn man die etwas langweilige Story und die lahmen Endgameaktivitäten ertragen kann. Aber jetzt interessiert mich brennend, was spielst du denn so? Und wenn wir beide irgendein Spiel spielen, hätte ich nichts dagegen mal mit dir zu spielen (immerhin gibt es kaum Mädchen die spielen).^^ Vorausgesetzt du spielst am PC, weil eine PS4 oder XBox One besitze ich nit, nur ne PS3. Und freut mich wegen dem Spitznamen, dass es dich freut xD Nya und Neko-san yay :D Also bis dann ^^ Nyaricht für Nya (xD) Und ich würde endlich eine echte Neko sehen <3 Als erstes würde ich gerne die Ohren streicheln :3 Ich spiele meist kostenpflichtige Titel und ja, alle die Titel die du genannt hast kenne ich (mal mehr, mal weniger gut). Wir können ja mal gerne zusammen Osu spielen, da kenn ich schon ne passende Map ;) Strategiespiele mag ich nicht wirklich (obwohl, Dawn of War schon) und so gruselige Spiele spiele ich generell nicht. Ich bin da etwas empfindlich, obwohl ich DayZ spiele und Outlast und FNaF 4 in meiner Steam-Bibliothek habe. Und am PC zu spielen, ist das Beste! ;D LG Neko-san Re: Danke :) Er hat eine sehr persönliche Bedeutung für mich und stammt aus meiner Game of thrones Phase xD Wie bist du übrigens auf den Namen SecondNight gekommen? Lg Deine Eine weitere Nyachricht an dich ;) Ich würde danach gerne erst einaml die Neko knuddeln <3 :D Keine Sorge, bin ich auch. Ich schaff mit schwitzen eine 3-Sterne-Map ^^' Und als Beatmap? Den Namen kenn ich nicht aber da geht es um eine Neko bzw. die singt dann da auch :3 Ich finde Outlast auch recht gruselig, hab es mir nur wegen einem Freund gekauft, der mich dann gezwungen hat das zu spielen ;( Und in DayZ ist man ein Überlebender einer Zombieseuche und du musst dann einfach überleben. Du kannst ein ganzes Land bereisen, musst Essen und Trinken finden, Waffen und kannst auch auf andere Spieler treffen (ist nämlich ein reines Multiplayerspiel) und dann auch gegen die kämpfen oder mit denen zusammenspielen. Kannst mich ja mal auf Steam adden (vorausgesetzt du darfst). Ich heiße dort (ganz glorreich): Der GOTT Imperator23/Tau09. Ja ich weiß, es ist schon etwas länger her als ich mir den Namen ausgedacht habe ^^' Wenn du magst, könnten wir vielleicht heute mal skypen oder so, hab den ganzen Tag eigentlich Zeit. LG Re: Ja, bei manchen sachen aus meiner Vergangenheit könnte ich mir auch echt das Waschbecken gegen die Stirn schlagen xD Lg Nyabend :3 Stimmt, wer nicht? Verschiedene aber meist such ich nach Liedern, die nicht so animehaft sind. Es gibt schon gute Anime-Openings/Lieder aber meist such ich dann nach Rock-Liedern (vergebens :( ). Sonst spiel ich meist die SAO-Openings, die beiden AoT-Openings und Lieder der Band "One OK Rock". Und 3 Sterne-Maps schaff ich wie gesagt auch nur mit ganz viel schwitzen xD Und den Namen des YouTubers hab ich schonmal irgendwo gehört aber keine Sorge, ich bin auch ein Angsthase wenn es um Horrorspiele oder Filme geht ^^' Ich kenn das Problem mit dem Geld, ich bekomm zwar Taschengeld aber wenn ich es bekomme ist es meist so schnell weg und zum jobben gehen hab ich kein Bock :'D Und im letzten Zeugnis "nur" einen Druchschnitt von 2,0? O.o Ich wäre froh darüber gewesen (ist bei mir leider nur 2,8 geworden >.<). Nun dann hoffe ich mal, dass du es schnell hinbekommst aber die Hauptsache ist, dass du on bist ;) Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht und bis die Tage (wahrscheinlich morgen xD) Dein Neko-san :D Hy Hy, ist ja schon gut und in ordnung. Ich finde nicht, dass die Nachricht böse klingt ;) Lg, 11:02, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nyabend Nr. 2 Warum tu ich es dann? xD An sich mag ich Nightcore bzw. hab es mal gemocht aber bei Rock bzw. Metal muss es das Original sein. Nightcore hab ich aber um ehrlich zu sein nur mal bei Liebesliedern gehöhrt aber nicht nicht alles hat mir gefallen ^^' Na klar hab ich SAO und AoT geschaut! SAO war sogar mein aller erster Anime... obwohl das stimmt nicht ganz. Als ich nicht wusste was Anime überhaupt sind, hab ich schon einen geguckt. Zwar Captain Future mit meinem Vater :D SAO war dann mein erster Anime, den ich dann geguckt habe als ich älter war. Und dein Vater ist echt streng D: Und wegen dem abschweifen, keine Sorge, bekomm ich auch ganz leicht hin wie du siehst ;) xD Und einen Durchschnitt von 2,0? Ich wäre damit zufrieden, weil ich weiß das ich es hinbekommen könnte aber ich schaff es dennoch nit :( Und wegen dem aktiv bleiben, ja kann ich aber ich muss am Wochenende lernen, da ich nächste Woche mehrere Arbeiten schreibe aber ich schaff es schon irgendwie dir zu schreiben ^^ LG und einen schönen Abend P.S.: Kein Problem, ich selber hatte heute länger Schule und wollte (Betonung liegt auf wollte) eigentlich noch für meine Englisch-Arbeit lernen. Nya, was solls. Wird schon schiefgehen ^^ P.P.S.: Gehst du eigentlich auf die Frankfurter Buchmesse? Einfach nur mal moinsen ^^ Eben, sowas meine ich ^^ Ging mir auch eine Zeit lang so. Hab die Nightcorevariante gehört und fand das Original dann Müll. Und mein Lieblingslied? Och du Gott, mit der Frage bin ich nun überfordert xD Ich mag viele Lieder aber wirklich DAS Lieblingslied hab ich nicht ^^' Aber mal anders gefragt, was ist denn dein Lieblingslied? :3 Also SAO kann ich dir nur empfehlen, ist ein ziemlich guter Anime und in den kommenden Ferien werde ich mir ne Menge Anime anschauen (Steins;Gate, Log Horizon, Angel Beats und Black Rock Shooter). Du machst einfach das was du kannst und mehr kannst du dann auch nicht tun. Naja, für meine Verhältnisse ist 2,8 aber gerade noch so akzeptabel aber dennoch danke für die Aufmunterung ^^ Und ich wünsch dir auch viel Glück bei Physik. Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin ;) Übrigens, ja ich gehe zur Buchmesse, war letztes Jahr auch schon mal da und fand es einfach mega nice, deshalb dieses Jahr wieder. Dann wünsch ich dir eine gute Nacht und ein schönes Wochenende Re: Erst Mal sry, dass ich dir so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte ein bissle zu tun. Mir geht es immer noch den Umständen entsprechen xD. Ich habe jetzt Ferien und wache dennoch wie eine Maschiene um sechs Uhr morgens auf *-* eigentlich wollte ich ja ausschlafen... xD Apropos Wattpad. Könntest du mir vielleicht zu Fury ein Feedback geben, wenn du es ließt (du musst es nicht lesen, es würde mich nur sehr freuen ;D), denn irgendwie bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden mit der story und versuche sie mit kritik eben sie zu verbessern. Lg Re: Kd, lass dir Zeit ;D Lg Re: Ja klar ;D Ich habe das zwar schon einmal gemacht, aber ich kann es gerne noch mal tuen ;D Lg Re Hallo SecondNight, Ich habe die Bearbeitungen von dem anderen User jetzt zurückgesetzt. An sich kann man da auch nicht viel anderes tun, aber das zurücksetzen dauert ja auch nicht lange. Da es hier generell nicht erlaubt ist, die Seiten von anderen Usern zu bearbeiten, wird diese Person, sofern das noch einmal vorkommen sollte verwarnt und wenn gar nichts mehr hilft gezwungenermaßen auch vorübergehend gebannt. Letzteres wäre dann allerdings nur in extremen Fällen der Fall. Wenn du sagst die Person stammt aus deinem Bekanntenkreis, schlage ich vor, dass du mal mit ihr redest und ihn/sie fragts, wieso sie das überhaupt gemacht hat. 13:15, 9. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Moinsen Nya ^^ Moin, moin Night. Entschuldige das ich mich erst jetzt melde aber ich hatte vorher keine Zeit und auch keine Möglichkeit, sorry dafür. Also zum Thema Lieder, da höre ich gerne Rock, Hard Rock, Metal, Heavy Metal usw. (wie von AC/DC, den Scorpions und Motörhead). Keine Angst, ist nur meine grobe Richtung aber wenn ich ein Lied höre muss es schon rockig sein. Gestern hab ich ein neues Lied bzw. einen Soundtrack aus einem Spiel entdeckt, der mir ganz gut gefällt. Wenn du magst kannst du hier mal rein hören. Sowas find ich dann auch ziemlich nice (ich sag nur Oldschool xD). Dann hast du ja ein paar Anime zum schauen. Ich hab mir am Samstag den ganzen Tag nur Angel Beats angeschaut, morgens mit Folge 1 angefangen und Nachts um 2 Uhr dann die letzte Folge zu Ende geschaut :D Ich hab heute auch eine TEWI-Arbeit geschrieben (das Fach heißt so aber es ist an sich programmieren). Hab das Gefühl verschie*en zu haben und am Mittwoch schreibe ich Mathe, was ich nit verstehe ;( Schade das du so weit weg wohnst. Naja, dennoch danke ^^ LG und einen schönen Tag P.S.: Schönes PB ;)